Chan and En
Chan and En were the servants of Hagire Rinichirō and his artificial children. Appearance Chan and En both wear the same clothes and look exactly the same way (with the exception of their hair). They wear a black formal suit with a white shirt under it. They also have a red tie. En's hair reaches over her shoulders and Chan's is shoulder length. They are albino so they have red eyes and a somewhat grey skin. Personality Chan and En care a great deal for Hagire (as seen when they could hardly restrain themselves when Tamaki went bowling with Hagire's head). They protect him from harm and serve him on every command. Despite this, however, the expression on their faces are always blank. They are very submissive, as seen that they served Tamaki a short while after Hagire's second generation died. They are also very strict, as they refused Makina entrance, just because she didn't follow the procedure. Plot Deadman arc They first appeared when Makina sought an audience with DW's director, Hagire. They refused to let her in and threatened her with their bayonets. She then left angrily. After Shiro (as the Red Man) rampaged at a control post, Chan and En are there to pick her up and take her back to her room. Chan briefly looked at Yō, but didn't feel the need to remove or approach him. The next time Chan and En appear, is after the director "died". Tamaki saw the director's severed head and was happy that it would finally be his Wonderland. To celebrate his joy, he made Chan and En position bowling pins and Tamaki played bowling with Hagire's head. The twins had to resist the urge to kill him, since Tamaki was their superior now. They bottled up their frustration and they were seen pinching their hands so hard that they would start to bleed. Revolt Arc The Twins reappear with Hagire, now in Toto's body, to reveal themselves and assist him in search for the Wretched Egg. Return to DW arc Later on, when the protagonists return to Deadman Wonderland, Hagire captures Ganta (in exchange for Senji's safety) and prepares to force his memories into him. Senji enters and fights briefly with the Chan and En, defeating them after seeing past their technique. When Senji gets ready to kill Hagire, the twins quickly intervene and En pushes him out of the way and they take the hit. They tell Hagire they love him, but he responds saying he never loved them. They smile claiming they knew all along and are then sliced into bits. Equipment * Rifle: Chan and En both carry a black rifle with a bayonet attached to the top. Both have extreme expertise with their rifles, to the fact that they are completely accurate, even when dodging. Abilities Branch of Sin: Chan and En apparently have a Branch of Sin, so they can move their blood out of their body. Branch of Sin: Hollow Swallow: This Branch of Sin is used by Chan and En to allow them to make connections. The connections that they establish with their Branch of Sin allow them to connect mind to machine, or mind to mind. Hagire Rinichirō uses this ability to overwrite another human being with his memories, lengthening his own life. They perform this by cutting off their right and left hands. Their blood flows out of their limbs, surrounds the subject and they lay their hands on a device connected to Hagire. When this connection is made, Chan and En bleed from their eye closest to Hagire (Chan from his right eye, En from her left eye). The strings of blood cover the subject's eyes and from there on, Hagire's memories are begin to overwrite the target's. By the times the memories are overwritten, the target's memories will be annihilated, resulting in his death. Branch of Sin: Hollow Swallow Dance Macabre: This Branch of Sin is used by Chan and En when fighting. It completely coordinates their movements, so they act like a single fighting machine. Trivia *Their names were unknown for a long time, but they were then revealed in Chapter 47. *They were born with only half a brain each, and could not move their bodies their whole lives until Hagire took them in and modified them. *They are named after Chang and Eng Bunker, the "original Siamese twins". Navigation Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Dead characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male Category:Female